In The Shadows Rewritten
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: I deleted the original In The Shadows, this is totally different. Same idea though. Fang has always been in the shadow of the great Maximum Ride. Guilt of Maya's death is weighing heavy on him. He is riddled with nightmares. He begins cutting to help forget. Can the Flock save him before it is to late? FAX! Cutting and Suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten. Takes place after Nevermore**

Sometimes your family forgets about you. Not actually forgets, but, like, forgets that you are there. I had been in the shadow of the great Maximum Ride my entire life. From the moment I was born, I was placed at her side. I was told to do what Max said and not to argue. That is how it had always been, and how it always will be.

The Flock and I had found an abandon house to call our own. It was nestled into a hill, not to far from civilization. Or what was left of civilization. You see, not all of the human's were whipped out. Most of Asia was underwater. Europe had suffered greatly, as well as Africa. The America's, had taken the greatest of all the impacts. Most of the land was torn apart by earthquakes.

The house was nice. It was owned, from what we can tell, was an older couple. It was a little dated, wall paper covering most of the house. On the plus side it was a 5 bedroom with guest house. Max had quickly staked her claim in the master bedroom, leaving Angel and Nudge to room together, Gazzy and Iggy, and then Dylan and I had our own rooms. Ella had almost stayed in the house with us. When it was noticed the Dylan and I would be sharing a room, she decided that staying with Dr. Martinez in the guest house would be the best decision.

Life was good. Or at least that is what the Flock thought I was thinking. I was dead on the inside. I don't remember the last time that I had slept through the night. To have not be waken in the wee hours of the morning in a cold sweat. It was always the same nightmare. It was replaying in my head a hundred times. Maya dying in my arms. But it wasn't Maya. It was Max. It would be in the same way that Maya died, but it was Max. It was always Max.

The dreams started about a month after we moved into the house. It was horrible. I woke up screaming. Given, I had never in my entire life woken up screaming. Tears streaked down my cheeks. Max had run into my room, her tank top had rode up on her stomach in her sleep, her already untamed hair was in knots. She took one look at me, then sat down on my bed pulling me into her arms. I never let out a crying noise, but tears ran down my cheeks as I held onto her for dear life.

When we woke that morning, neither one of us said a word. She kissed my cheek, nodded and left my room. Even though I had the same nightmare every night since, Max never woke up to the sound of me crying again.

No, like it has always been. I, the stoic and emotionless Fang, suffered in silence. the death of Maya and others weighing heavy on my heart, and on the scars on my wrist.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MR. I do own the plot**

It was way to hot to be wearing a long sleeved shirt, but I had no other choice. If Max or anyone ever found out about my cutting. Well, they just can't. I made sure my sleeves covered last nights incidents. It was early in the morning, way too early for anyone but myself to be up. I shoved open my window before jumping out.

I slowly opened my raven black wings, debating for a second to not open them. last second, I decided that it was probably the best that I did open my wings. I angled my wings upwards, flying towards the rising sun. It was like this every morning. I would start flying when the sun would come up, and continue until it was about 8 or 9 am.

The cool morning air kissed my skin. The wind pushed my black hair away from my face. Finally, I was free. I pushed my wings harder, flying as fast as I could. I need to escape this, I need to get away from everything. My Flock, my nightmares, and even Max. She was overbearing. Believe me, I love her. I really do, but she was hanging on my like ugly on a ape. I knew, sooner or later, Max would find out about my cutting. Still, I was gonna keep it a secret as long as possible.

I looked towards the rising sun. I let out a deep sigh, knowing that it was time to head back to the house. The fly there was short, I hadn't traveled far. At least not far enough. I landed in the backyard. Max stood in the middle of the yard, her arms folded over her chest and hip cocked out to one side; it was he pissed off stance.

"Where did you go?" She spit at me.

"Flying." I was already done having this conversation.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" She scolded me.

"Everyone was asleep." I explained.

"Still you could have left a note." I tried to push past her but she grabbed my wrist, and healing cuts, and spun me back around to face her. I tried to conceal the pain as she did so. Still she could read my like a book. The anger that flared in her chocolate turned to concern. Before I could even respond, she pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. The angry pink scars and new red ones glared up at her. I pulled my arm away. I suddenly found the grass very interesting.

"Fang, how did those happen?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged off her hand.

"They didn't just show up on their own!" She began to raise her voice.

I was beyond exhausted, my head was hurting, and I did not want to deal with Max and her yelling. I rolled my onyx eyes and stalked towards the house.

"Don't walk away from me!" She screamed after me.

"Watch me." I growled back.

"Don't you speak to me like that! I am still you leader." She reached for my shoulder.

"More like tyrant." I mumbled.

"What?!" She screamed in my ear.

"Nothing, Max, nothing." I stomped up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked the door.

_Fuck you_


End file.
